Next Gen Adventures
by The Kawaii Neko
Summary: Next Gen RP put together!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! Michal here. I decided to put my next gen RP (Harry Potter and the Three Eras by the way) into a story! Here it is!**

_Disclaimer: Parts are written by different people. There's Summer (thesummernightengale) who wrote for most of the Dominique ones and her OC Christina, Lupe (FredMischiefmanagedGeorge) who plays Fred and her two OCs, Allison and Amelia, Ever (HP-Forever-XX) who plays Rose and Mary (LaMB-COW) who play Lily later on. My OCs are Lucius (Scorpius' twin brother, Slytherin), Cat (Gryffindor, Albus' friend, fancies him) and Tylie (Gryffindor, Teddy's brother, metamorphagus). All character besides OCs are JKR's._

* * *

><p>Lily walked onto the train with Tylie. They both were excited because they were taking new classes. As always Lily decided to follow Albus around and sit in his compartment until she got kicked out and Tylie would be finding a compartment for the two of them and Hugo. Maybe Scorpius will sit with us. Lily thought. She had had a crush on him since last year. Then she saw the messy blond hair walk into the compartment that Tylie just walked into. She abandoned Albus and ran into the compartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Dominique Weasley hopped up onto the train and turned back around. "Here you go, Dom," her father, Bill Weasley, said as he hoisted her trunk up.<p>

"Thanks, Dad," she said, leaning down to hug him. "I'll write tomorrow," she promised.

"That's my girl," he said. He gestured towards the compartments. "Now go find your friends or cousins!"

Dom shoved her way through the crowd of students in the train until she finally spotted the red hair of her cousin, Lily Potter. She was running into a compartment. Dominique called out, "Lily!" but the redhead did not turn. Sighing, Dominique walked over to the compartment Lily had just walked into and peered in.

* * *

><p>Scorpius waved at Tylie as she walked in. She was nice enough.<p>

"Hey Scorpius." She waved. "Can Lily and I sit here?" Scorpius nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Lily stayed outside the compartment for a second to catch her breath. She heard someone calling her name but she didn't care. Scorpius might be sitting with her!<p>

* * *

><p>Dom finally reached Lily, who seemed to be incredibly out of focus and was staring dreamily into the compartment. Dom peeked inside and saw a brief flash of platinum blond hair. <em>Of course<em>, she thought to herself. Practically her entire family knew of Lily's crush on Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Lily entered casually.<p>

"Hi Tylie! Oh, hi Scorpius. Didn't see you there." Of course she did! Who couldn't notice him?!

* * *

><p>Dom barely caught the door before it shut behind Lily. She grunted as she pushed it open again, gently bumping into Lily as she stepped inside.<p>

"Sorry," Dom said quickly, glancing around the compartment. "Mind if I come in here? Or is it too crowded?"

Lily groaned inside her head. Of all of her cousins Dom was the most annoying. She could be bossy at times which really bugged Lily. But she had to be polite so she said,

"Sure I guess."

"Thank you," Dominique said gratefully as she pulled her trunk in. She clapped her hands and looked around the room. "So..." she began awkwardly.

Lily kicked her legs. "So..." She was hoping to spend some time with Scorpius but now that Dom was here...

Dom bit her lip. She knew that her cousin wasn't all that fond of her, but she really was trying not to be as bossy as she had been as a child. "So, Tylie, Lily, Scorpius," she began as kindly as she could. "How was all your guys' summer?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You were with us half the summer. You know what it was like." Scorpius eyed all of them. Albus and Rose were awesome but their family... not so much. Lily seemed a bit insane and Dom was well akward. She was cute though. Tylie was okay but she never really talked.

"Well mine was okay except for my dad and my brother." Scorpius said.

Dom smiled sheepishly at Lily. "Right," she said before turning to Scorpius. "Oh yeah, Lucius, right? James has told me quite the things about him.." She trailed off, unsure if she had said too much or not. After all, his family had to be a sensitive topic for him.

Scorpius cringed at the mention of his brothers name. He _missed_ him. The way they would play when they were younger. "Yep that's the one."

Dom smiled hesitantly, recognizing the look and emotion on Scorpius's face. She was only too familiar with it. Ever since Victoire had started to date Teddy, her sister had been spending less and less time with her.

Even though it felt like a few minutes a prefect knocked on the door saying that they should change into their robes.

"I'll leave since you three are girls." Scorpius went out of the compartment and went down the corridor.

Dom pulled out her neatly folded robes and changed, aware of the tension between Lily and herself. She said, "Tylie, how was your summer?"

"Just brother-sister bonding time. We saw a muggle light show. It was amazing." Tylie responded.

"Nice," Dom nodded appreciatively. She straightened her Gryffindor tie before saying, "I think I'll go look for Christina now. See you around, Lily, Tylie." She waved and smiled at them before letting herself out of the compartment.

Lily made a face.

"Why is she friends with _Christina?_ She's a stupid Slytherin."


	2. Chapter 2

Dominique only needed to look across the train corridor to find her Slytherin friend laughing her head off in the compartment across. Grinning at the sight of her best friend since they were three, Dom knocked on the compartment door.

From inside, Christina looked up to see Dominique Weasley standing at the door, a bright smile on her face. Squealing with delight, Christina opened the door and hugged Dom.

"Christina!" "Dom!" The two jumped and laughed together.

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He muttered. Cat heard him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said not looking at her.

"Dominique!" Rose greeted warmly at the arrival of her elder cousin. "We saved you a seat just in case you wanted to join us."

"You ladies done with your 'greeting'?" Albus said eyeing the girls and their weird behavior. Rose, who was sat next to Albus, let out a chuckle. He really didn't understand girls...

"Thanks Rosie. I was sitting with Lily, Tylie and Scorpius but then I left." Dominique said. Albus nodded. Everyone knew that Lily and Dom weren't the greatest friends. Rose's heart leapt at the mention of Scorpius' name, but she did her best to conceal it and force her attention on Dominique. "

Oh," she said casually, ignorant to the tension between Lily and Dominique. "So why did you leave?"

"I don't know. I mean Lily and I don't exactly get along." She said, oblivious to everyone's knowledge of her and Lily. "And to sit here."

"Oh, right," Rose said blushing. She realised she'd created an uncomfortable atmosphere for herself. She was fond of both Lily and Dominique, so their conflict made things difficult for her. "Well you're always welcome with us!" she assured her with a smile.

"Thanks." And Dominique sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Allison!" Amelia called.

Allison looked down the hall of compartments and spotted her friend standing by the door.

"Oh, Amelia!" Allison grinned, walking down the hall towards her friend. "I have something fantastic to tell you!"

"I do too!" Amelia said.

Allison entered the compartment and set her things down before settling across from Amelia.

"You can go first." Amelia said, politely.

Allison grinned.

"Ok, I got a new broom! The best one of the season. It's a beauty."

Amelia just shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"You can go now, Amy."

"Right, I have this whole idea set for our OWLS this year! A whole plan and I wrote it all out. If we studied every single Friday and Saturday-"

"Amy, I'm pretty sure that's when my quidditch practices are." Allison interrupted.

"I'll just re-write it, then." Amelia said, quickly.

"Right..." then Allison stretched. "I'm going to go and-"

"See what Potter is up too?" Amelia asked.

Amelia often frowned upon the boy's actions. Didn't he hate getting so many detentions?

"Yea..." Allison said.

"Okay, I'll just be here..." Amelia said.

"Right, also, if Flash wakes up-" Allison began, pointing to her barn owl.

"I got it." Amelia smiled.

"Right, thanks. I'll be back later." Allison said.

Then Allison left the compartment and Amelia was left alone to her books. She quickly opened up the new transfiguration book, eager to start on her studies.

* * *

><p>James stepped out of the compartment.<p>

"I'm going to go now and find some of my friends. My _guy_ friends." Albus put on a fake hurt face.

"I'm not your friend?" James scoffed and walked down the corridor and bumped into Allison. "Um.. Hi."

Allison's eyes widened.

She was more used to following him around then-then actually talking to him! Her cheeks flushed.

"H-hi." she greeted, looking down at her feet.

James recognized her. She was in Albus's year. She was pretty but Albus said she was creepy. She didn't seem creepy.

"Allison, right?"

Why was he talking to her? Sure, she fancied him, but they hadn't spoken much, had they?

"Uh, yea." Allison nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Well, nice bumping into you." James said, then immediately regretted it. _Smooth move! _He thought.

"Yea." Allison said, "Uh, I gotta go."

She quickly turned away and rushed back to the compartment. Allison couldn't wait to tell Amelia what had just happened, no matter how weird it had been.

James started to mentally beat himself up. She was cute and friendly and now he made a stupid move to chase her away.


	4. Chapter 4

The train shuddered to a halt and students began to swarm into the hallways and out of the train. "Let's go," said Dominique as she opened their compartment door with a smile. Albus followed her.

"I'm going to look for Scorp." he said.

* * *

><p>Amelia looked around as the train stopped. Suddenly, Allison burst in and they looked at each other with wide eyes.<p>

"I have some-"

"We have to go!"

They said at the same time. Amelia chuckled before saying,

"You can tell me later. Now, let's go!"

The two of them grabbed their stuff and headed out of the train, marveling at the sight of Hogwarts. James saw Allison and her friend running through the hallway and out the door.

"Wait up!" he said.

Amelia kept on hurrying on, but felt her friend grab her wrist all of a sudden. She turned to her friend who was looking frantically at a familiar boy-Potter. He was moving towards them.

"Were you caught?" Amelia asked, suspiciously.

"No! He just started to talk to me." Allison whispered quickly.

"Alright, well we'll wait then. If he delays us any longer, I'm ditching you. I want some food." Amelia told her.

She then stood by her friend, watching Allison curiously. Allison was usually so outgoing. Now she was all shy and anxious. It was an odd thing, but it caused Amelia to smile.

James caught up with them.

"Erm, Allison? Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked.

Allison stared at him for a second.

"Uh, well-"

Then she fainted.

"Great job Potter." Amelia said.

Then she sighed before checking Allison's pulse.

"She's fine of course, just fainted. You gave her quite the shock." Amelia told him.

"So would that be a yes?" James asked.

Amelia glared at him.

"Just help me get her to the hall, I know what will wake her up."

"Okay." James picked her up. Amelia brought her friends arm over her shoulder, looked at James, and began to walk to the carriages. They got to a carriage and stepped in. Amelia set Allison down carefully, then sat beside her, opening a book. James sat down and look out the window.

With a sigh, Amelia focused on her book. It was slightly awkward, she had to admit to herself.

It was weird, odd. When had the two of them ever had someone else they knew ride in a carriage with them? Never! Well, sometimes the Ravenclaw quidditch captain (someone can make up a character for that! :D) would join them. Otherwise, no one else. Amelia decided to break the silence.

"Sooo, where are your friends?" she asked.

It was a perfectly innocent question, and she was proud of it. Not being as social as Allison, it was like a first step forwards. James thought about that. Where were his friends? Fred and Roxi (his favorite cousins) weren't at the station. And Mason also wasn't there.

"I don't know." He finally said slowly.

"O-kay." Amelia said, dragging out the 'o' slightly with raised eyebrows. Then, she looked back at her book. The carriages stopes and James stood up.

Amelia sighed, more dragging.

She lifted up Allison's arm over her shoulder and began to drag her out. James grabbed her legs to take some of the weight away. Amelia almost dropped Allison. Blushing furiously, she re-balanced her friend, embarrassed. When they reached the Great Hall, Amelia looked at James.

"I can take her from here." she said.

"Are you sure?" James asked but he let go of her legs.

"Yes." Amelia said.

'What a weird kid.' she thought. 'Seems to get attached quickly. Unless that's chivalry that Gryffindors seem to have.'

Then, she brought Allison over to the Ravenclaw table, and made her sit down. Next, Amelia made Allison's nose go over the long wooden table.

'This always wakes her up.' she thought.

Allison's eyes flashed open.

"Guh-er-mey-what?! Wait!" she said all at once.

"Calm down, and shut up." Amelia said, rolling her eyes with a slight smile.

"But-wasn't I on the train? Why am I in the Great Hall? What happened?" Allison questioned quickly. "Wait-where's James? Did he-?"

"Yes, he did ask you, now calm down before you have a panic attack."

"I fainted, didn't I?"

"Why?" Allison asked the ceiling.

"It's alright, you'll have more chances to embarrass yourself." Amelia grinned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, after all, I was the one who carried you here. Plus, I asked James to help."

Allison gave Amelia a look.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Yep." Allison put her head in her arms while Amelia broke out into laughter at her friend's misfortune.<p>

James stumbled over to the Gryffindor table. In all his years at Hogwarts, asking out girls (and being turned down by more than half of them) none of them had ever fainted. Albus waved James over. "

So what'd you do on the train? Roxi, Fred and Mason told us you weren't with them." Albus asked.

"I got my first date of the year." James answered. Albus smirked at Scorpius. "Ten galleons please. Knew he would get one before we got here. Who was it?" Albus said. "

That girl in your year. Allison." Albus facepalmed.

"That girl is bad news." Albus said wagging his finger at James. The first years were being sorted but they weren't paying attention.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonnagall stood up after the sorting.<p>

"Welcome to Hogwarts, new students. Welcome back old students. This year we will be having a Hogwarts Tournament. It will be like the Triwizard Tournament but the champions will be one from each house. The Tournament is for fifth years and up only." the first, second, third and forth years groaned and Lily yelled

"Oh, come on!" McGonagall continued.

"I will be drawing an age line around the Goblet of Fire which will be deciding the four champions." Filch brought out a case and put it on a stand in front of McGonagall. He opened it to reveal the Goblet of Fire. He placed it on a podium. McGonagall waved her wand and blue flames shot up from it. "You have until September the tenth to put your name, along with your house, in. Enjoy the feast." Food popped up along the four tables.

* * *

><p>Allison looked up, seemingly forgetting what had happened with new excitement.<p>

"Did you hear that?" she asked Amelia, excitedly.

"As far as I know, my hearing's good." Amelia told her, sarcastically.

"We have to enter!"

"Sorry, did you just say 'we'?"

"Yea...what's wrong with that?"

"Well, I'm not in Gryffindor for a reason! I don't do well under pressure. Have you see me in exams?"

"Yea, but those are _exams_."

"What's the difference between exam pressure and normal pressure?" Amelia asked, exasperatedly.

"You just said it yourself 'exam pressure and normal pressure'." Allison grinned.

"Yes-well-" Amelia stuttered.

"That's it. You **are** entering!" Allison said loudly, pounding a fist on the table. "You've got talent, and I'm not going to let you hide from it."

Amelia glanced around and sunk into her seat.

"Yea, the talent of stage fright."

* * *

><p>Albus and Scorpius looked at each other at the same time and said "We've got to enter!"<p>

"If you two are entering so am I. I am not going to get beat my my little bro." James said.

"I'm not." said Cat. Lily pouted.

"I want to." she said.

"I don't like competition. It's like war." said Tylie. Lily looked at her.

"So?" she asked.

"My mum and dad died in a war!" Tylie snapped.

* * *

><p>The feast ended and everyone made their way to the common rooms. James stayed behind at went to the Ravenclaw table.<p>

Amelia sighed as the feast ended.

"Come on Allison-we better get some rest."

"Alright Amy."

"Are you that tired?"

"Yes."

Amelia sighed again.

"Well, uppa-daisy." she said, pulling her friend up.

"But I'm not a daisy." Allison said with half-lidded eyes.

They began to walk out of the Great Hall, but bumped into James.

"Er, hi." James said when bumped into Allison and Amelia. "So, do you have and answer? Please-don't-faint." he said quickly.

"Uh, yea sure." Allison said, yawning. "Talk to you in the gerbim."

She then fell asleep. Amelia chuckled.

"You'll just have to ask later, Potter." she said. "She needs to get in bed."

"Okay then. See you I guess during lunch. Or I'll give my brother a note for her." James said.

"Right...bye." Amelia said.

She then left to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oops! Forgot somethings. Scorpius is in Gryffindor. McGonagall's head. Albus is also in Gryffindor.**

**Peace and Pies,**

**Michal**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Merlin is Amelia's ferret.**

* * *

><p>Allison stretched the next morning and looked up to see her friend reading on her bed.<p>

"What, no going down to breakfast early this morning?"

"Nah, I was waiting for you." Amelia sighed. "I didn't want to go down alone with all the hype about the tournament."

"Okay, well, let's go." Allison said, coming out of the wash room.

Amelia closed her book and stuffed it in her bag.

"Alright."

The two of them then made their way down to the Great Hall.

"So, are you honestly going to enter?"

"Yep. What, did you think otherwise?"

"No, I'm just worried."

"Thanks, mum." Allison rolled her eyes with a grin.

They arrived at the Great Hall.

"Now, the table will make me feel better." Allison grinned, manically.

"You are honestly the oddest person I know."

"I'm the only person you know. That well, at least."

"No! I know Merlin!"

"Hardly counts."

* * *

><p>James was pleading with Albus. Everyone was down there watching. It was hilarious. James was on his knees.<p>

"Please, please, please, please!" James said.

"N-o! No!" Albus replied.

"I'll give you 10 galleons."

"20."

"Fine." James reached into his pocket and pulled out 20 galleons and a note. He placed them in Albus's hand and Albus walked to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Albus and Scorpius walked to class after a quick breakfast. They both put their names into the Goblet. Scorpius had twenty galleons in his hand because James never got a date on the train. Albus turned to Scorpius.<p>

"This is ridiculous." then when Scorpius just kept on looking up at the ceiling he said, "What are you thinking about?"

"How to get rid of your sister." Scorpius responded.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked. Scorpius turned around and turned at a corner. He pushed Lily out to where Albus could see her. Scorpius gave Albus a look that said _that's what I'm talking about. _Albus went over to Lily

"Sod off Lily." Lily looked at him with _I'm innocent _eyes.

"Whatever are you talking of big brother? I was just going to class." Albus groaned.

"Transfiguration is that away. Bye." Albus spun here around and gave her a push.

"I don't have Transfiguration now." Lily called behind her. But they were already gone.

* * *

><p>"You finished yet?" Amelia asked.<p>

Allison looked up from her plate of food. She had been eating for an hour! There were still classes in less than twenty!

"Alright, alright." Allison sighed, getting up. "Don't get your wand in a knot."

"Well I'm sorry if I actually want to get to class!" Amelia exclaimed.

"We just have charms." Allison brushed off. "It's on the third floor, we'll get there in less than ten minutes."

Amelia glared at her and started ahead.

"Oi! Wait up! AMELIA!" Allison called, stumbling out of the Great Hall.

"Just hurry up." Amelia sighed.

They reached the Charms class, and waited outside for the teacher to go in.

Amelia checked her watch which said there were twenty minutes till the bell rang. Allison plopped herself down on the ground against the wall, beside Amelia. She let out a loud sigh.

"Told you so."

"So what should we do now?" Allison asked.

"I don't-" Amelia began.

Her bag began to rustle and Amelia peeked into it.

"MERLIN, WHY?" she groaned.

"Did he sleep in your bag again?"

"What do you think?"

Merlin's head popped up from the top of the bag.

"I can't make it back in time." Amelia said. "That'll be over twenty minutes!"

"Then he'll be in class with us." Allison said.

"You." Amelia said, pointing at her ferret. "Stay."

* * *

><p>"Albus, hey Al!" Rose called out as she hurtled down the corridor towards them, certain she could just make out her cousin's mop of black hair. As she approached she saw she was right. What she hadn't realised was the startling silvery blond hair of the boy by his side. "Scorpius," she said breathlessly, not having expected him to be there. "Err, hi," she added awkwardly.<p>

She walked alongside them as they made their way to class. "So... the tournament," she piped up. "I was thinking about putting my name in, but I don't know... Have you thought about it much?" she asked, unaware they'd both already entered their names

"Hey Rosie." Albus said to his cousin."We put our names in already." Scorpius waved.

"Hey Rose." Albus took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"We just ditched Lily. She's so annoying. I don't know if you were there, Rosie, but James payed me to give this note to a girl." Albus unfolded the note and laughed. He read it out loud. "It says, Albus Potter. Gryffindor. I put James's note in the Goblet!" Scorpius grabbed the note from Albus's hand.

"Oh my god! That hilarious. James is gonna hate you." Scorpius said.

"Is he really so afraid of talking to girls?" she laughed. "He actually _paid_ you to give it to her? That's so unlike him... She must be special."

She peered over Scorpius' shoulder to read the note, and sure enough it was Albus' handwriting scrawled there. "Oh Al," she laughed. "What are you going to tell James now!?"

"Easy." Albus said "I'll tell him that she said no. It's for his own good. The girl's Allison Chance."

"The creepy one in Ravenclaw." Scorpius said.

"Oh, I know her," she said vaguely. They hadn't overlapped much but she's seen her around from time to time. "It's probably for the best, I suppose."

"Yea. I'm going do go put my name in the Goblet. See ya in class." Albus said already turning around.

"See you." Scorpius said to him. Rose debated internally whether she should go with Albus to also enter her name in the Goblet, or stay with Scorpius. There were very few opportunities she got to be alone with him. But what could she say?

"So let's go to class?" Scorpius said. "No reason waiting for Al. He's going to be way late. On purpose."


End file.
